Socialist Front (Singapore)
| ideology = Socialism, Social Democracy | headquarters = 24 Peck Seah St, #05-09-11, Nehsons Bldg, Singapore 079314 | colours = Red, White | membership = | european = | international = | website = socialistfront.org }} The Socialist Front (abbrev: SF) is a political party in Singapore. The SF was formed in 2010 by several former Reform Party and Workers' Party members. The party has the objective of establishing a socialist state in Singapore should it be elected to government. The current Socialist Front has no affiliation with the similarly named Barisan Sosialis party which existed from 1961 to 1988. History Founding The Socialist Front was formed in 2010 by Mr Chia Ti Lik, a lawyer who had contested in the 2006 General Election as a Workers Party candidate, as well as Mr Ng Teck Siong, an opposition veteran who had been with the Workers' Party under the leadership of Mr Joshua Benjamin Jeyaretnam. Several seasoned politicians, namely Mr Mansor Rahman, Mr Ng Pian Ying, Mr Ng Soin Liang and Mr Lim Mie, have also been involved with the launch of the party. Mr Chia Ti Lik was chosen as the founding secretary-general, with Mr Ng Teck Siong taking the position of founding chairman. During the party's press conference on the 29th October 2010, he party unveiled its current emblem: the five pointed red star which symbolizes democracy, equality, peace, progress and justice. The 5 pointed star is espouses the objective of the party to achieve the above-mentioned goals through national unity Ideology and Objectives The party's ideology was presented during the media conference on the 29th October 2010. According to the SF's secretary-general, the party has several objectives : * To further the fundamental rights and liberties of Singaporeans; * To contest the Parliamentary Elections and establish a socialist government for the benefit of Singaporeans; * To encourage ownership and active participation of Singaporeans in the affairs and politics of the country; * To make Singapore a home for all Singaporeans based on the Socialist model; * To do all ancillary and related acts which espouse and promote the aforesaid objectives. The Party's objectives have been drawn from a socialist ideology, namely from the belief of setting economic and political policies for the good of the common people, the principle of “From each according to his ability, to each according to his needs”, and lastly, in the belief of equal opportunities to all citizens to allow them to maximize their fullest potential. Structure The Socialist Front is governed by Central Executive Committee (CEC) elected by the Party's cadre members. The present CEC comprises : * Mr. Ng Teck Siong, Chairman * Mr. Chia Ti Lik, Secretary-General * Mr. Mansor Rahman, Treasurer * Mr. Ng Pian Ying, Member * Mr. Ng Soin Liang, Member * Mr. Lim Mie, Member Electoral Results General Election 2011/2012 The Socialist Front is set to compete in its first General Election (to be held by February 2012). The Party's Chairman has indicated that the SF plans to compete in several Single Member Constituencies (SMCs) in the coming elections, although he declined to name the wards as the electoral boundaries are not known yet . See also *Socialism *Social Democracy *Barisan Sosialis *Socialism worldwide *List of socialist parties References External links *Socialist Front official site Category:Socialist parties Category:Political parties in Singapore